


close to me (you were all of me)

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: It may be funny, wondering how two fairies from completely opposite seasons had come to meet, especially considering that Jungwoo is no more than a simple citizen in the Summer Kingdom and Doyoung is the Prince of the Winter Kingdom.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	close to me (you were all of me)

**Author's Note:**

> { forgive any mistakes~ }

Doyoung can see a certain look on the boy that sits in front of him at the dining table. It’s a look that doesn’t come around often but one that’s so specific that Doyoung knows exactly what it means. He chooses to ignore it, his gaze focused on the plates and trays of food that are scattered across their large dining table. There’s a fair display of pastries, all freshly baked this morning by the three baker fairies, a smell that has been filling the castle since before the sun rose. The trays and plates are filled with seasonal sweets that only ever appear in the winter months. It’s all of Doyoung’s favorites; wonderful baked goods filled with cranberries, ginger, and different variants of mints. 

Even with the wonderful display of goodies in front of him though, the other fairy’s gaze cuts through them all and Doyoung lets out a sigh as he wraps his hand around his glass. “Why are you making that face?” Doyoung asks, a rather rhetorical question because he’s certain he already knows what it’s about. 

The fairy across from him gives him a grin, a knowing one, one that only increases in size as he leans his elbow against the table, his palm pushing against his pale cheek. “Do I really need to say?” He doesn’t, both of them know it but Doyoung huffs out a laugh, his head tilting and eyebrow raising at the other. The fairy rolls his eyes, his fingers tapping against his cheek. “I saw that trail of fairy dust leading out of your room this morning.” The other grins, his hand wrapping around his glass, taking a gracious sip before he clears his throat. “You did a terrible job at cleaning.” 

“I don’t need to clean my own mess,” Doyoung responds, a lie that the other leans his head back in a laugh from. It’s a lie that Doyoung himself even can’t try and make convincing, his own cheeks tinting the softest shade of pink. 

“Last time I checked,” the other says, “Your dust isn’t orange.” 

Doyoung’s shoulders deflate, his chest rising in a breath, one he lets out in a sigh. “What do you want from me, Taeyong?” 

Taeyong smiles, his hands coming to rest on the table, folding over his arms, elbows bumping against the china in front of him. “I want you to be careful,” he says, a thick string of concern suddenly lacing his voice. “You know the others won’t be so thrilled to know you’ve been sneaking him in.” 

Doyoung’s nose scrunches at the statement, one that haunts his thoughts more often than it should, or perhaps not _enough_ because the consequences of his actions won’t be a gentle slap on the wrist. “You know I don’t care,” Taeyong continues as Doyoung stares at his empty plate. “I’m not going to tell anyone, I just don’t want you to get caught.”

Doyoung doesn’t respond, only grabs a cranberry scone, placing it on his plate and slowly picks it apart as the minutes tick by. 

At quarter to twelve, Doyoung opens the door to his room. He peeks around the frame of his door, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness before he takes a step out. At this time, there’s no longer workers wandering around the halls. There aren’t any fairies and humans repainting walls, hanging up new decorations, or simply going from one place to another. It’s completely empty, the only sign of life being the candles that stick out from the walls, their flames ever so gently flickering. 

The castle is grand, large hallways full of whites and icy blues lead to more rooms of the same style. The floors are made of stark white marble, gentle lines of gold occasionally running through them. The walls are nearly the same, pure white with golden and light blue accents making it look lively. This time of the year though, despite the size of the castle, there’s Christmas decorations filling almost every hallway and room. There’s Christmas trees in nearly every hallway, tucked against the wall, the pine green contrasting with the snow like walls. Red and green velvet drapes over the windows, replacing the usual blue curtains, there’s handmade garland that’s been crafted from berries and sticks from the forest behind them, and the closer that Doyoung gets to his destination, the more strings of lights appear, framing windows and hanging from the ceilings. 

As he walks, Doyoung tries his best to keep his wings still, not wanting them to bump together much or flutter, trying to reduce the amount of dust that falls from him. Though, as Taeyong had said, it’s not exactly about his own dust that is for concern. It’s for another fairy’s dust, one that shouldn’t be in the castle unless it’s for official business, which would _never_ happen. Despite the risk, Doyoung still religiously wanders down to the cellar, the wood of the stairs creaking as he makes his way down them. The smell of wine is what hits him first, the rows of barrels practically filling the entire room. In the corner is where he goes, his hand wraps around the metal of the lock, gently sliding it out, being as quiet as possible even if he knows no one would hear him down there. 

“What took you so long,” a voice whispers the moment the door opens, “It’s freezing!” the other whines, quickly stepping into the room, body gently bumping against Doyoung’s. 

“Sorry,” Doyoung admits with a breathy laugh, “but I know you weren’t out there long,” he says with a knowing smile. 

The fairy in front of him huffs, arms crossing over his chest rather dramatically. “Still, you know I’m not used to the cold.” 

“Let’s warm you up then,” Doyoung says, his hand sliding against the other’s, tugging it out from his crossed arms, fingers pushing their way through the spaces between them. 

Warming up used to mean sitting by the fireplace in Doyoung’s room, something that he rarely ever turns on. It used to mean wrapping the other in the spare blankets that he has tucked in the corner of his closet, only ever being brought out on rare occasions. Warming up used to mean sneaking tea from the kitchen, fixing it up as fast as he could and returning to his room to watch the other fairy smile. Now, warming up means something much different, though the previous actions still happen, they just have a different meaning now. 

Warming up means having the other under him, his orange wings flat against his bed, the soft light from them and the glittery dust turning Doyoung’s white sheets practically a different color. Warming up means painting the other with pretty marks, spots of purples and reds that only continue to bloom as the night continues. Warming up means holding the other fairy as Doyoung thrusts into him, the two temperatures mixing and clashing in a beautiful way. The other gets much too hot, his whole body rising in temperature, more so than it already does, Doyoung is there to cool him down, his icy touch making him gasp out as his hand wraps around his cock, giving it a gracious squeeze. The other does the same for him, his warmth flowing into Doyoung, being so close to a summer fairy affects him in general but being like this with one, has Doyoung’s body feeling as though it’s on fire, something he only gets when he’s with the other. 

“ _Doyoung_ ,” the summer fairy moans out through barely parted lips, knowing that he can’t be loud. “Faster, please,” he pleads, his watery eyes looking up at him, his orange bangs bouncing with each thrust that Doyoung gives him. 

“You know I can’t,” Doyoung whispers and the other arches his back when Doyoung’s hand moves faster around his cock. 

They risked it the first time the fairy snuck in, risked it the second, the third, the fourth, every time he comes. Though they risk it even more since they’ve become like this, always ending up in a tangle of limbs, the sounds of sex filling Doyoung’s bedroom. It would be one thing to be caught sneaking the boy into the castle, a punishment that would already be large enough, but for Doyoung to be sneaking him in and engaging in intimate acts with him, is practically grounds for a punishment that Doyoung knows would be extremely severe. 

Yet Doyoung continues to do it. He continues to wander down to the cellar every night, arriving at just before twelve thirty in the morning. He opens the door shortly after, always being met with the other who is more than happy to get out of the cold. Every night they wander back upstairs, hands tightly holding onto the other’s, soft giggles and smiles filling the sleeping hallways. Every night Doyoung gets a breath of fresh air when the door to his room closes and he cups at the other’s cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. Every night he gets a warmth that he never knew he needed until he met the summer fairy, a feeling that Doyoung hasn’t ever experienced in his life. It’s a feeling that makes it hard to stop what he’s doing. Not only that, but he’s rather certain that he’s fallen for the fairy, fallen in love. 

The feeling he gets when they lay down together after is one that Doyoung can only assume is the result of being in love. The way his heart flutters when the fairy turns on his side and looks at him, the brightest smile on his eyes as he whispers his name, _Doyoung_. It’s a feeling that lingers with him, a warmth coming from within even hours after the other leaves, departing right before the sun rises, before the baker fairies begin their work. It’s a goodbye that’s harder than it should be, one that makes Doyoung feel empty, makes him feel cold, something that he’s more than used to feeling. Yet it’s not the same coldness that he’s known all his life. 

Taeyong isn’t the one to confront him this time. Instead, it’s the fairy standing in his doorway, his shoulder leaning against the frame. The fairy has his silver hair tied back, pieces hanging in front of his ears and bangs messy on his forehead. 

“Care to tell me why I saw orange fairy dust in the hallway this morning?” 

“Yuta,” Doyoung sighs, his hands spreading out his several options of shirts for the day. “I don’t actually care to explain.” 

“Who is it?” The fairy pushes, “Don’t tell me it’s the Crown Prince because-” 

“It’s not,” Doyoung says, his eyes staring down at the garments on his bed. “It really doesn’t matter, does it?” 

The other pushes himself off the door, stepping into Doyoung’s room properly, shutting the door quietly behind him. “I’m not going to tell,” he says with a gentle sigh and Doyoung can already tell what’s going to come next. 

“I know you won’t,” he admits, his head turning and gaze finally matching Yuta’s. 

The older one reaches out, his hand pressing against Doyoung’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Whoever it is,” Yuta starts, his lips curling in a smile, “they seem to make you happy. I can tell,” he says with a laugh, “though more sleepy.” 

Doyoung can’t help but laugh, knowing that it’s more than true. Ever since the fairy has been spending hours in the morning with him, Doyoung has lost a considerable amount of sleep. He no longer closes his eyes at just before eleven and wakes at half past seven. Instead he wanders up to his room at eight and sleeps up until midnight, an awfully bad sleeping schedule but it’s the best he can do. It would raise too much suspicion if he started returning to his room any earlier because Doyoung has always been known to be one that stays up past the curfew anyways. 

There’s no way that Doyoung would be able to meet with the summer fairy any other time though. In the middle of the day is an absolute no, the castle is always far too busy with workers and other winter fairies going about their business. They both would be caught instantly if Doyoung brought him in, not only would his wings and temperature stand out against the others but there’s hardly ever any different season fairies that come in, especially not ones that aren’t part of the royals. The early morning isn’t technically any less risky, the guards could catch them at any moment and with the quietness of the castle, their noises are amplified and he’s certain that at least one other resident has heard them, the summer fairy sometimes not being able to quiet himself enough. 

It’s honestly a miracle that Doyoung hasn’t been caught already, especially lately, the both of them becoming more reckless, less conscious of the fact that they aren’t supposed to be together. There’s the fairy dust that not only is scattered against the floor in the hallway right outside Doyoung’s door (something he tries to clean up but doesn’t always get to it), or the dust that’s all over his room due to their activities. There’s the fact that Doyoung has started washing his blankets and sheets more, urging that he does his own, not wanting the maids to see the orange glitter mixed with several rounds of cum on his sheets. 

It’s extremely risky for Doyoung, though this way is considerably less risky than him sneaking out himself. It’s easier for the summer fairy to heat up back to normal temperature than it would be for Doyoung to cool down. Not only that but since Doyoung is someone special in the Winter Kingdom, if word got out that he was sneaking out, regardless of the reason, it would make quick news to the other seasons and the punishment would be just as grand as the one he faces doing what they’re doing now. The summer fairy won’t get in trouble for sneaking out, won’t get punished for being caught with blue fairy dust all over him, he can return home safely and without question. 

“I’m a little jealous,” Yuta admits, bringing Doyoung out of his thoughts, “I don’t have the guts to try and sneak someone in and I’m not even the Prince.” 

Doyoung smiles, “Your punishment would be far less than mine,” he says with a laugh. 

“Don’t you think it’s silly,” the older one groans, plopping down onto Doyoung’s bed, making sure not to sit on any of his shirts that have practically been forgotten. “How we can only mingle with fairies in the same season? It seems a bit absurd to me.” Yuta sighs, his body falling back against Doyoung’s bed, white wings flattening and his hands rub at his face. “What kind of bad thing could happen if we fall in love with a fairy from another season? It can’t be that bad, can it?” 

Doyoung licks at his lips, sucking in a breath through his teeth before he lets out a breathy laugh, his hands finally grabbing at the plain white shirt off his bed. “I don’t think anything bad can happen,” he says softly, “In fact, Yuta, I feel amazing.” 

The other’s eyes widen, his body sitting up as he turns to look at Doyoung, “You’re in love?” Doyoung bites down on his lip, his head nodding quickly. The other smiles, letting out a playful scoff. “Look at you! Not only are you sneaking a fairy in but you’re in love with them! What a naughty Prince we have,” he laughs and it makes Doyoung roll his eyes, his hands tossing the shirt towards Yuta. 

“You can’t tell anyone,” Doyoung says quickly, joining the other on the bed, not caring about the shirts that had been neatly set out. “But I wish I could,” he sighs, “I know you would like him.” 

“What season is he from,” Yuta asks, his hand landing on Doyoung’s thigh, “at least tell me that much.” 

“Summer,” Doyoung says with the gummiest of smiles, “he’s got orange hair and matching orange wings.” 

“ _Kim Doyoung_ ,” Yuta gasps, his hand slapping at Doyoung’s thigh. “You’ll have to tell me all about him when you can.” 

Doyoung nods, his hand sliding against his chest, realizing that even though the summer fairy isn’t with him, his insides feel warmer than usual.

Doyoung likes everything about the summer fairy. The good, the bad, the interesting, the unique, the differences; he likes them _all_. He likes the way his skin feels warm against his, he likes the way the other smiles, his two front teeth sticking out occasionally, he likes the way the other looks at him, sparkles in his eyes that make Doyoung feel as though he’s looking through a telescope. He likes the way he doesn’t dress in fancy clothes, coming in simple pants that he sewed himself several months ago, ditching his usual shorts after realizing how cold it was. He used to wear shirts that were too big for him but now, more often than not, they’re Doyoung’s own shirts, ones that are oversized on Doyoung but fit him perfectly. 

The summer fairy comes with a slew of funny jokes that feel as though they’re made for Doyoung. He’ll say the most outlandish phrases and sentences, acting as though they’re completely normal but have Doyoung practically on the floor from laughing. He’ll bring him gifts, mostly sewn clothes or trinkets that he’s found from his own kingdom, ones that Doyoung has only heard about when the fairies in the castle travel. He keeps them safe, all of them scattered along his room, displayed rather beautifully and meticulously, Doyoung wanting to be reminded of them as often as he can. 

Jungwoo is his name and as silly as it sounds, it feels so right for him to be called that. The name fits him in a way that Doyoung is unable to explain, a purely internal feeling that he can’t put into words. Not only is his name fitting but the season he’s from is fitting as well. He’s met a handful of other fairies from the Summer Kingdom, all of them being rather fiery and spontaneous, and while Jungwoo is those things as well sometimes, he’s much more mild, more sweet natured. 

It may be funny, wondering how two fairies from completely opposite seasons had come to meet, especially considering that Jungwoo is no more than a simple citizen in the Summer Kingdom and Doyoung is the Prince of the Winter Kingdom. The story of two fairies from different seasons falling in love isn’t exactly a rare one, just not one that is often talked about, the action being considered taboo. The stories about the forbidden love are often told as rotten fairytales to try and encourage others not to follow in the characters footsteps. Yet even though they’re told in a negative fashion, Jungwoo and Doyoung’s story isn’t negative at all despite it practically being straight out of one of those tales that mothers tell their children to keep them behaved. 

They met when Doyoung went to the Summer Kingdom to meet with their own Prince, an action that Doyoung dreads because the fairy isn’t someone that Doyoung is fond of. He went on official business, to gather the list of trades that they will begin doing in the next months, Doyoung wanting to begin importing more goods from them. One of those goods included a new line of clothing that Doyoung wanted to begin ordering for the staff, clothing that is far better quality than the Winter Kingdom could ever hope to make, simply due to their lack of resources. The Prince, Haechan, had presented him with several options from local clothing shops, ones that he had personally recommended. The one that he chose was from none other than Jungwoo’s shop. 

As Doyoung does with any goods he imports from different Kingdoms, he goes to visit those shops, wanting to create personal connections with the owners, making sure that what they’re offering him is exactly what he wants. He did the same with Jungwoo’s shop, visiting the tiny two room building that was only as big as Doyoung’s bedroom. And just like in all those fairytales, the moment that Doyoung saw Jungwoo, he felt a tug in his heart.

Their relationship grew quickly, Doyoung contacting Jungwoo more often than he should have, often asking unnecessary questions about fabrics and clothing that he didn’t truly need to know. Though Jungwoo was quick to pick up on his empty questions, quickly calling him out for it in a playful manner, something that Doyoung could tell even through letters. It was then that Doyoung invited Jungwoo over, giving him strict instructions on how and when to arrive, throwing all caution away in hopes that the fairy would follow the instructions. 

Doubt of course filled his mind, questions of why he was doing it, how did it come to this, why has he fallen for a summer fairy all filled his mind. He was rather certain that Jungwoo had thrown the letter away, realizing that they shouldn’t be together, at least not like how Doyoung was hoping to be. It was one thing to be friends, both of them would have naturally developed some sort of relationship over time, yet to invite him over to the castle, was a risk that Doyoung took, a risk that pulled off. 

Jungwoo showed up at the cellar door just as Doyoung had asked him to, promptly at twelve thirty in the morning his body shivering, nose and cheeks red and plump lips pouted cutely. Then it happened again, and again, and again, and again. What started off as talking, getting to know each other and about each other’s Kingdoms since Jungwoo had never been outside his own, turned into where they are now, both of them melting into each other every night. 

“I brought you something,” Jungwoo says as the door to the cellar creaks behind him, his own hand locking the door. “Well, it’s technically something for both of us.” Doyoung tilts his head, his eyes scanning over the other, failing to see anything in his hands or anything in the pockets of his pants. “I’ll show you when we’re upstairs,” Jungwoo smiles. 

Even when they arrive at Doyoung's bedroom, Doyoung can’t see anything out of the ordinary on the fairy. Things proceed as usual, their lips meet in a gentle kiss, one that mixes with giggles and happy sighs before it turns deeper. Jungwoo’s hands are the ones to push Doyoung down on the bed, a confidence and dominance that has shown itself in the younger one lately. Jungwoo climbs on Doyoung’s lap, his hands crossing over his front, tugging off his shirts and Doyoung watches the way an obnoxious amount of dust falls from Jungwoo’s wings. 

Doyoung notices something different than usual when Jungwoo shoves his pants off moments later. It’s not that Doyoung pays much attention to Jungwoo’s underwear, the garment is rarely seen these days. Tonight however, what’s covering Jungwoo catches his attention rather quickly. Fitting nicely on Jungwoo’s hips is not the usual pale colored fabric that Doyoung gets a glimpse of before they get pulled off. Instead, it’s a deep red color, one that contrasts with Jungwoo’s skin. The fabric isn’t a large piece, the red barely being able to cover his cock, giving Doyoung a wonderful sight. There’s a tiny white colored silk bow that sits at the top of the fabric, right where the red turns to white lace that’s at least an inch tall, resting prettily against his stomach. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung says breathily, “what is this?” 

“I made them,” the fairy admits, his hand sliding along his front, his cock beginning to bulge out from their make out session. “I,” the younger one pauses, his fingers tugging at the lace, “I won’t be able to come for the next few days,” Jungwoo says softly, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “I have a lot of orders that I need to do so I wanted to make these as a present for you.” 

Doyoung feels his heart sink a little at Jungwoo’s words, a sadness slowly washing over him at the realization of them. He lets his hands slide up Jungwoo’s thighs, the other spreading his legs a bit the further Doyoung’s hands go. “I understand,” he says quietly, “then,” he starts his eyes looking up to meet Jungwoo’s eyes, “are you giving yourself to me as a present?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” the fairy says, his hips pushing down against Doyoung’s crotch. “I want to give you something to remember on Christmas.” 

Doyoung groans, a deep chested groan that nearly sounds like a growl at Jungwoo’s confession. “You don’t have to dress up for me to think about you,” Doyoung admits and he watches the way Jungwoo’s cheeks turn a shade darker, the pink turning into red. 

They both know the effects they have on each other, the two fairies having whispered to each other morning after morning about their attraction to the other. Yet Doyoung feels as though he needs to say it, needs to give Jungwoo the confirmation that he thinks about him all day, from the moment he leaves to the moment he returns. Not only does he have the desire to verbally tell him but physically as well, his hand squeezing at Jungwoo’s bulge, his head tilting and their lips meeting in a heated kiss. 

Jungwoo hums against his lips, arms snaking around Doyoung’s shoulders, wrists momentarily bumping against the spines of Doyoung’s wings, making him shiver and his wings flutter. Jungwoo arches nicely against him, his body trying to get closer, hips pushing against Doyoung’s hand. Their kiss is sloppy and messy, both of them understanding that it’ll be several days before they see each other again. It’s not as though Doyoung only wants Jungwoo for the sex, it’s absolutely not it. It’s just that having sex, is the closest they can become, both of them desperate for the feeling of the other, the way their seasons mix with each other, a distinct mixture that creates a pleasant warmth. They have their talks, they have their giggles, and soft cuddles as well, mixing the innocent pleasure with the intimate kind. 

Slowly, Doyoung’s hands slide along Jungwoo’s waist, hands grabbing at his ass only to realize that he doesn’t grab any fabric. Instead, he grabs bare skin, the feeling making him pull away from their kiss, he licks at his lips, forehead bumping against Jungwoo’s. “Did you make yourself a thong?” he asks breathily and Jungwoo giggles at the question. “Show me,” Doyoung whispers. 

It’s not as graceful as it could be, Jungwoo wobbling on his lap as he attempts to turn around without getting off of him. His wings bump against Doyoung’s face and he feels the dust brush against his skin and sees the glimmer of a sparkle right under his eye. When Jungwoo gets situated though, ass lined up with Doyoung’s crotch, body bent forward enough for his wings to be out of the way, Doyoung sucks in a breath, letting it out in a louder than should be moan. 

The underwear is a thong for sure, the red fabric along his waist thinning, the lace being the most prominent part. The fabric is even thinner between Jungwoo’s cheeks, only a small triangle being able to be seen before it turns into nothing. The sight is like nothing that Doyoung has ever seen before, his mind rather shocked that Jungwoo would think to create a thong for himself. As new as the sight of the other in a thong is, it’s not an unwelcome one at all. 

Doyoung reaches forward, his hands cupping at Jungwoo’s cheeks, the other gasping out softly at the sudden feeling. His hands grab at his ass, giving it a firm squeeze, making Jungwoo whimper, his hips push down against Doyoung. The squeezes stop when Jungwoo begins to bend forward more, his head tilting and eyes meeting Doyoung’s. Jungwoo has his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his eyes glassy and cheeks red as can be. Their eye contact breaks momentarily when Jungwoo begins to grind against Doyoung, his hips sliding down enough for Jungwoo’s cheeks to push up against his cock, making Doyoung close his eyes at the feeling. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung moans out, his hands sliding to hold onto the younger one’s hips, the lace tickling his palms. 

“Can you had me the lube,” Jungwoo says breathily, his body sitting up slightly, hips still grinding back and forth along Doyoung’s cock that’s straining in his pants.

Doyoung already knows what to expect when he passes Jungwoo the nearly empty bottle of lube. The summer fairy is fond of putting on a show for Doyoung, wanting to show himself off, getting Doyoung so worked up until he can barely handle it anymore. Tonight is no different, the other spilling lube out onto his fingers before he reaches behind him. Instead of taking off his underwear like he usually does, Jungwoo simply uses his free hand to tug the fabric to the side, giving Doyoung a full view of his hole. 

Both of them make muffled sounds when Jungwoo pushes two fingers in at once, lube collecting along the sides of his fingers where they meet his entrance. The position isn’t the easiest, Doyoung can tell by the way Jungwoo’s movements are sloppy and how his wrist attempts to twist and turn to get a good angle. Glittery dust from his wings falls more than usual, the way Jungwoo’s arm keeps bumping against his wings being the culprit, effectively covering both him and Doyoung in a light layer of orange glitter. 

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo groans when he pushes the third finger in, “ _Doyoung_.” 

The summer fairy looks back at Doyoung, his back arched and his thighs shaking around Doyoung as he begins to thrust the fingers in and out of him. It’s a stunning sight of the other, the way his cheeks are bright red, his eyes are narrowed and teary. Not only does he look beautiful but the way his body is moving is just as pretty, his hips desperately rocking against Doyoung’s cock, his hips attempting to tilt forward enough for Jungwoo to get friction on his cock as well. 

Without a word, Jungwoo slides his fingers out, gasping at the feeling of suddenly being empty. Doyoung watches, swallowing thickly as he watches the way Jungwoo’s hole flutters, having gaped ever so slightly from his fingers. His gaze there doesn’t last long, his eyes moving down when he feels Jungwoo trying to tug Doyoung’s pants down. With a helping hand, Jungwoo finally gets Doyoung’s pants down enough for his cock to pop out. The other uses his messily lube fingers to run along Doyoung’s cock, giving it wonderful tugs and pumps. 

Jungwoo lets out a loud moan when he sinks down onto Doyoung’s cock, one so loud that Doyoung sits up, attempting to quickly cover his mouth. The younger one leans back against Doyoung momentarily, his thighs shaking around him and his head leaning back gently, being conscious of his wings between them. It takes a moment before Jungwoo nods his head, giving Doyoung the signal to drop his hand, a silent promise that he’ll be quiet, a promise they’ve perfected. 

Instead of laying back down, Doyoung leans back instead, his hands pushing into the bed, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he watches Jungwoo bend forward, his own hands grabbing at Doyoung’s thighs, right above his knees. It’s slow at first, Jungwoo still adjusting to Doyoung being in him, but his movements are stable, his hips rising and falling at a steady pace. It doesn’t last long though and soon, Jungwoo is bouncing on Doyoung, his cheeks squishing against Doyoung’s hips with every meet of their skin. 

It’s not often that they fuck like this, where Doyoung is clearly able to see his cock going in and out of Jungwoo but it’s a wonderful treat when he does. The other is bent over perfectly, giving him a good view at the way his cock is stretching out the summer fairy, his entrance fluttering around Doyoung’s cock whenever he pauses to give himself a rest. Doyoung lays back, his hands finding purchase on Jungwoo’s hips when he notices the other’s movements becoming sloppy. He lifts Jungwoo’s hips up just slightly, allowing there to be enough space between them for Doyoung to thrust up into him. 

He can tell that Jungwoo is holding back moans, the sounds coming from him being terribly muffled and a whole slew of pitches. His hands are gripping at Doyoung’s thighs tightly, nails digging in at the sudden burst of thrusts that makes Doyoung unable to hold back his own moan. The thrusts are a maddening pace, not only that but Jungwoo is trying to push himself down against him, attempting to meet Doyoung’s movements. The force of their bodies meeting makes Jungwoo’s dust fall at a rapid pace, Doyoung’s waist and torso being nearly covered in the glittery dust. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo gasps out sharply, “Doyoung, _keep going_ ,” he says quickly, his body straightening up slightly. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” Jungwoo whines, his head leaning back. 

It takes only a handful of thrusts until Jungwoo gasps out with his orgasm, his body tensing up, hole tightening around Doyoung’s cock, making him stutter in his movements. The sudden tightness and the way that Jungwoo is practically milking him before he even cums, is enough to push Doyoung over the edge, his hands gripping at Jungwoo’s hips enough for him to groan, a shaky hand reaching back to place over Doyoung’s. 

“Oh, fucking hell,” Jungwoo laughs out breathily, his body slumping forward, nearly bent in half as he comes down from his orgasm. “That felt so good.” 

The younger one sucks in a breath as he lifts his hips up, giving Doyoung a perfect view of the way his cock slides out of him, Jungwoo’s hole attempting to tighten at the much bigger stretch this time. Jungwoo takes his time wandering up to Doyoung, laying down next to him, his hand sliding down Doyoung’s chest, making him shiver at the feeling of Jungwoo’s warm hand. 

“I think that was the best you’ve ever rode me,” Doyoung says with a laugh, his hand grabbing at Jungwoo’s, lifting it up to place kisses along his knuckles. “Though,” he says, his eyes looking down at his glitter covered waist, “The dust you produce when we have sex is absurd,” he says playfully. 

“I can’t help it,” Jungwoo whines, his feet kicking at Doyoung’s, their ankles bumping together. “You know I produce a lot naturally and sex just feels so good.” 

They fall into their usual after sex silence, both of them soaking up all the pleasure from their fading orgasms. Jungwoo has his head against Doyoung’s shoulder, cheek squished against it, fingers playing with Doyoung’s. The winter fairy has his arm hooked around Jungwoo’s waist, his arm resting right under Jungwoo’s wings, fingers sliding along the small of his back, tracing made up shapes along his skin. 

The silence feels different than it usually does, most likely because both of them realize that it’s the last time they’ll see each other for several days, something that hasn’t happened in months now. They’ve had time together every night without fail for the better half of a year and the thought of going one night without the presence of the other, makes Doyoung’s eyebrows furrow together. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung starts softly, his head turning to try and peek at the other, his cheek pushing against Jungwoo’s hair. 

“Mm?” the other hums softly. 

The words that linger on the tip of Doyoung’s tongue are words that he’s contemplated for nearly a month at this point. It’s words that he scoffs at himself for thinking, wondering how he could be so stupid to even consider saying them. They’re words that mean more than he can even imagine, no matter how many times they pop up into his mind, words that will surely do more harm than good. They’re a set of words that when said together, have Doyoung’s heart fluttering with excitement. The same words have him cowering in fear though, knowing that once he says them, it’ll change more than just the moment. 

“I want to run away with you,” he says perfectly. 

Jungwoo shifts, his body moving away from Doyoung’s, elbow pushing its way into the bed, the fairy’s body lifting up and their eyes meet, Doyoung staring into Jungwoo’s wide ones. “What?”

Doyoung swallows, quickly pushing away the second guesses, “I want to run away with you,” he repeats, his hand stilling against Jungwoo’s back. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says softly, “You-,” he pauses as if he’s unsure what to say and Doyoung can’t blame him, “You’re a Prince, you can’t run away,” the other pauses, his face falling slightly, “especially not with me.” 

“Aren’t you tired of this?” Doyoung asks, “Tired of sneaking around because you know we can’t be together?” Jungwoo doesn’t have to answer for Doyoung to know the response because it becomes plastered on his face. It’s a confession that they’ve shared between them several times now, both of them huffing out in annoyance that this is how they have to do things, how they can’t be together properly without facing the chance of getting ripped away from each other. 

“Where would we go?” Jungwoo says after some time, “And what about my shop? I can’t just leave it.” 

Doyoung sits up, watching as Jungwoo does the same, their bodies still pressed together in little places, their knees pushed against one another, their hands meeting on the sheets, fingers laying on top of the other’s. “We’ll go to the forest, one in the Autumn Kingdom,” Doyoung says, spitting out the plan that he’s thought of for nights and nights. “We can build a cabin there and we’ll be close enough for you to still go to work.” 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo laughs out breathily, “You’re crazy, this will _never_ work.” 

Doyoung’s lips curl into a smile, his fingers pushing against Jungwoo’s properly, their hands meeting together in the way they like. “So is being like this.” The statement makes Jungwoo laugh again, his two front teeth sticking out cutely, just like Doyoung likes. “We’ll go to the forest and build a cabin from the trees there. I know how to cook and how to forage so food won’t be a problem.” 

“And,” Jungwoo says, the apples of his cheeks turning pink, “I can sew us clothes with fabrics at the shop and my friend, he can build us furniture if we want. He’s a wonderfully skilled fairy. Oh Doyoung,” Jungwoo sighs out, “This is crazy.” 

“Do you trust me,” Doyoung asks, his head tilting, his free hand reaching up to thread through Jungwoo’s soft orange locks. 

Jungwoo looks at Doyoung, his cheeks puffing out softly, “To build us a home? No,” Jungwoo sputters out with a laugh, making Doyoung laugh as well. “To keep us safe,” he pauses for longer than he should before he leans into Doyoung’s touch, “I trust you.” 

“Then,” Doyoung smiles, his hand sliding down to cup at Jungwoo’s cheek, “Will you help me pack some things? We can set out before the sun rises.” 

“Are you sure,” Jungwoo whispers, “You want to run away with me? I’m just a commoner and you have such a wonderful life here. I feel guilty for taking you away from that.” 

Doyoung leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Jungwoo’s forehead. “The only thing you’re taking me away from is tiresome responsibilities and a lonely life. Besides,” Doyoung says, leaning down enough for their noses to brush together, their foreheads pushing together and their lips only centimeters apart. “The life I want is with you and I can’t do that if I’m living here.” 

“Okay,” Jungwoo breathes out with a nod, “Okay,” he repeats, “Oh my god I can’t believe we’re going to do this.” 

They pack up two bags quickly but carefully. Doyoung packs some of his clothes, choosing his most comfortable ones, leaving his proper clothes behind, knowing he won’t have any need for them. He packs up all the trinkets and presents that Jungwoo has gotten him over the year, tucking them away neatly between clothes to make sure they stay safe. Doyoung lets Jungwoo pick out what he wants to bring from the room as well, the other choosing a few extra articles of clothing and some tidbits that he thinks will look nice around the house they’ll build. Doyoung leaves the obnoxious amount of orange glitter on his bed, not choosing to tug the sheets off and replace them with new. He chooses to leave two letters, one to Yuta and the other to Taeyong, giving them both vague answers as to where he’ll be and why he left, vague enough for only them to know. 

They leave the way they go when Doyoung bids Jungwoo goodbye in the mornings. They lock the door behind them, both of them sharing looks, making sure that this is what they want to do. And as Doyoung takes one step out of the castle grounds, bags hooked over his shoulder and Jungwoo’s hand in his, he couldn’t be more sure that this is what he wants to do.

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
